Amarrados al Sol
by GonzaR
Summary: Es amor a primera vista para el Capitán de Fuerzas Especiales Edward Cullen cuando conoce a la bella doctora que cura sus heridas. Antes de que el amor pueda florecer, los dos se separan por sus distintos valores, uno siendo soldado que quita vidas y la otra siendo doctora que las salva. Casi un año después de su primer encuentro, un evento fatal ocurre en Uruk- Irak.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es de mi autoria, inspirada en una serie dramatica llama descendientes del sol.**  
 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **¡Holaaaa! Es mi primera historia, soy una lectora selectiva y una persona de pocas palabras pero certeras, me gustan las historias complicadas así que espero que lo disfruten. Sus comentarios me hacen crecer.**

* * *

 **Estados Unidos, Washington.** **8 de Abril 2:00 am.**

La sala de reuniones estaba a oscuras, solo alumbrada por la enorme pantalla reflejando los mapas de la península de Korea. Era bien sabido por todos los presentes que Korea del Sur y Korea del Norte se encuentran en constantes enemistades y se podía sentir la tensión en la habitación.

La situación era bastante complicada, el ejercito de Korea del Norte había realizado un movimiento militar, capturando a cinco soldados del ejercito de Korea del Sur en zona de paz, si el ejercito de Korea del Sur intentaba recuperar sus rehenes seria tomado como un atentado contra la República de Korea del Norte, envolviendo a ambos países en guerra, por ello, el Almirante General de Kora del Sur escribió solicitando ayuda al gobierno estadounidense.

\- Si decidimos actuar, hay que hacerlo ahora. No podemos esperar.

\- Teniente, sabe que esto es solo una provocación del Norte para comenzar la guerra, ¿no es así?.

\- Si, General.

\- Y aun así, Teniente. ¿Esta seguro?.

\- Si, General.

\- Entonces, esta decidido. Llamen al escuadrón Alfa.

* * *

 **Península de Korea. 8 de Abril 21:00. pm.**

A 10.342,78 km de distancia de la sala de reuniones del alto gobierno militar de USA, en un helicóptero.

\- ¡Equipo alfa, no podemos aterrizar ni acercarlos mas, nos escucharan y asesinaran a los rehenes!.

\- Lo sabemos cabo, nos vemos dentro de horas- dijo el capitán del equipo alfa con una sonrisa, se volteo a su equipo.- Snoopy, Harry Potter, Rizos y León, tenemos que saltar - terminó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Si, Capitán!- Respondieron todos al unisono.

Mientras hablaban el helicóptero bajo de altura y estabilizo, dándoles una pequeña ventana de tiempo para saltar a través de las cuerdas.

-¡AHORA!- grito el capitán.

En ese instante con sus armas guindando al rededor de su espalda. Con sus manos enguantadas y botas militar, se deslizaron al piso. El aire era frio y aspero, los soldados se agachaban mientras el helicóptero se iba.

Todos con sus armas en mano comenzaron a acercarse al escuadrón militar de Korea del Sur.

\- Sargento Kang - inicio el capitán.

\- Capitán Cullen - Respondió.

\- Sargento Kang, ¿cual es la situación?.

\- Los rehenes llevan veinte horas ahí-. dijo señalando una casa abandonada a 30 metros.

\- ¿Han intentado comunicarse con los rehenes?

\- Si, no hemos obtenido respuesta, desde la Casa Azul se nos ha prohibido enviar al equipo de rescate.

\- Entiendo, no se preocupe Sargento, nosotros iremos-.

\- Amenazaron con matar a todos los rehenes si nos acercábamos con armas.

\- ¡Snoopy, toma posición! León y yo entraremos sin armas.- Dijo el capitán a su equipo.- Nuevamente, no se preocupe Sargento-. Dijo, dirigiéndose al sargento.

Luego de cinco minutos mientras se despojaban sus armas, el Capitán y León caminaban juntos hacia la casa abandonada a paso precavido.

-Snoopy ¿Me oyes?.- Dijo el capitán a través del audífono guindando en su oído.

-Si, capitán.

-Perfecto, esta atento y espera mi señal.

Rapidamente llegaron a la casa abandonada manteniendo sus manos arriba de forma cautelosa, cuando se detuvieron en la puerta rápidamente se abrió, revelando un agente militar de la Republica de Korea del Norte.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, Korea del Sur buscando ayuda en Estados Unidos.

\- No queremos heridos, suelten a los rehenes y podemos evitar mas conflictos entre sus naciones.

\- No me haga reír "big boss", no puedo volver a mi República como un cobarde, sin una herida.- Dijo mientras los señalaba con la cabeza.

Los militares de la Republica tomaron ese gesto como una señal y se acercaron, arrastrando a ambos hombres adentro de la casa abandonada.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar con sinceridad.- dijo el hombre al mando de los militares coreanos.

\- Eso es algo bueno.- dijo el capitan.

\- Para regresar al Norte debo hacerlo con honor, así que, capitán, veamos cuanta sangre vale el rescate de estos rehenes.- dijo, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cintura.- Ambos sabemos que si detonamos un arma en esta zona seria lo mismo que declaran la guerra entre las dos naciones.- termino con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el Capitan también saco un cuchillo guardado entre su cintura.

-Me gusta venir preparado.- dijo el capitán.

Movió su cabeza a la izquierda evitando el cuchillo que era agitado en su dirección, cuando el brazo del líder de Korea del norte paso al lado de su cabeza, levanto su mano golpeando en codo, desde abajo y el líder grito, lo movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda, el capitán bajo su cabeza mientras pateaba el pecho del líder. El líder dio unos pasos hacia atrás, estabilizándose del golpe, rápidamente ataco de nuevo y esta vez el capitán lo enfrento con su cuchillo, cuando el capitán atacaba el líder se defendía, y si el líder atacaba el capitán se defendía, era una pelea muy reñida evitando los cuchillos y golpeando lo mas rápido posible.

Mientras el capitán y el líder seguían peleando, León se soltó de sus captores, los golpeo tomándolos por sorpresa, la verdad era que León es el mejor luchador de las Fuerzas Especiales de USA. Rápidamente golpeo a los cinco militares restantes del ejercito de korea del norte, mientras que los rehenes aun se encontraban en el piso, amarrados y temerosos. León golpeaba a los militares de Korea y ellos se levantaban rápidamente, lo que causo que Leon se moviera mas rápido y fuerte en contra de los captores.

El capitan aun seguía luchando, se encontraban en una posición cuchillo contra cuchillo, ejerciendo toda su fuerza esperando que alguno de los dos cediera. En ese instante el lider se agacho rápidamente, cortando profundamente el abdomen del capitán. El capitán, tomando su posición de ventaja, mas arriba que el lider, rodeo el cuello del lider con su brazo manteniendo el cuchillo en su cuello.

\- Se acabo, libera a los rehenes León.- Dijo el capitán mientras aun sostenía el cuello del Lider.

León ya había acabado con los cinco militares coreanos que se encontraban en el piso, algunos con las piernas rotas y otros con los brazos y las muñecas.

-¡Si, capitan!.- Rápidamente corrió a sacar a los rehenes de la casa abandonada.

\- Espero que no nos volvamos a ver Teniente...-dijo el capitan.

\- Teniente Shin.

\- Vuelve a tu República Teniente Shin, si te mato, generaría mas conflictos, pero no pasa nada si sangras.- Dijo el capitan mientras clavaba el cuchillo en el hombro del Teniente Shin.

El Teniente Shin cayo al suelo con su hombro sangrando, en ese momento, el Capitan Cullen siguió a León a través del campo donde se encontraba el pelotón del Sargento Kang. El Sargento Kang vio al equipo salir de la casa abandonada y corrió hacia ellos.

\- Capitan Cullen.

\- De nada Sargento.- Respondió sonriendo.- León llama al equipo, debemos irnos, en cualquier momento llegara el helicóptero.

-Si, capitán.- Dijo Leon.

-¡Capitan!.- Dijo el sargento.

\- Esto nunca ocurrió Sargento, el equipo alfa nunca estuvo aquí, espero verlo pronto.

\- Entiendo, Confidencial.

-Exactamente Sargento, Adiós.- Dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa mientras escuchaba al helicóptero acercarse.

* * *

 **EPOV**

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 15 de Abril 3:00 pm.**

-¿Crees que podrás darle a los objetivos desde aqui y yo no?.- dijo Jasper.

\- Si-. Respondí.

\- ¿Sabes que el apodo de León no es solo por el color de mi cabello, verdad?.- Dijo.- Soy el mejor en lo que hago.

\- ¿Sabes que el Rango de Capitán Cullen no solo me lo dieron por mi linda cara, verdad? .- Dije.- ¿Que pasa?, ¿Tienes miedo de tu Capitan?.

\- No.

Podía sentir mi aliento rebotar contra el metal del arma que tenia en mis manos, ajuste la mira nuevamente, estaba esperando la señal. Vi a Jasper haciendo lo mismo mientras enfocaba cerrando un ojo. Rápidamente, ahí estaba, la señal. Apreté el gatillo y el primer proyectil no hizo contacto con ningún objetivo, moví un poco el arma hacia la izquierda mientras seguía disparando, tenia que acabar con todos los objetivos, Jasper hacia lo mismo.

\- Se me acabaron los proyectiles.- me queje, dejando de disparar.

\- A mi también.-dijo

\- ¿No crees que el cañón esta doblado?.- dije, mientras inspeccionaba el arma.

\- Si, el mio también.- dijo, mientras intentaba doblarlo.

-¡HEY HEY! ¿Que creen que hacen? Van a romperlos.- Dijo el encargado del puesto de la feria.- Ya perdieron, ¿quieren otra ronda? Son tres dolares.

\- Es una trampa, los cañones están doblados.- dije.

\- No, no lo están, dejen de molestar, váyanse de aqui. Dijo el encargado botandonos del puesto de pistolas de la feria.

Cuando nos encontrábamos afuera, Jasper y yo nos miramos.

-Supongo que los dos perdimos.-dijo.

-No, yo gane, yo me di cuenta que estaban doblados.- Dije con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos por la feria.

\- Lo que tu digas, Big Boss. ¿Quieres una Salchicha?.

\- Quiero tres.- Respondi, deteniéndome en un puesto de HotDog.

Estaba metiéndome el hotdog a la boca cuando escuchamos unos gritos a unos 15 metros de distancia, una señora gritaba.

-¡AYUDAA, DETENGANLOOO, ES UN LADROON!

Rapidamente volteamos y vimos a un chico, no mayor de 20 años, montandose en una motocicleta perteneciente a uno de los encargados de los puestos de la feria. Parecía que también iba a robar la motocicleta para huir. Se monto en la motocicleta, la encendió y manejaba inestablemente intentando esquivar a todas las personas la feria mientras se dirigía directamente hacia nosotros.

\- Ni lo pienses.- le dije a Jasper.- Estamos de licencia, somos civiles.

\- Esta robando a una pobre señora.

\- Lo detendran cuando llegue a la salida de la feria, si intervenimos tendremos que hacer un monton de papeleo.- Dije mientras agarro la salsa de tomates.- ¿No lo vas a dejar ir, verdad?

\- No

\- Ashhh, a veces no se porque soy tu amigo.- Dije mientras me paraba a su lado aun con el embace de salsa en la mano.

Observabamos como el chico se acercaba hacia nosotros.

\- 13 metros.- dijo

\- Solo le atinare con la suficiente fuerza si se encuentra a cinco metros de distancia.

\- 9 metros.

\- Ya veo porque siempre terminamos en problemas.

\- 5 metros.

Tome impulso y lance el embace de salsa al chico, espere unos segundos e impacto directamente en la frente, el embace exploto en su frente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio de la moto y cayera aparatosamente al suelo. Cuando cayo, Jasper y yo nos acercamos trotando.

La caida fue fuerte, tan fuerte que probablemente tenia fracturada una costilla y definitivamente, su brazo no estaba en una posición natural, estaba fracturado. Rápidamente tome sus signos vitales, no estaba inconsciente, pero definitivamente estaba en shock por el dolor.

-¿Como te llamas?.- Pregunte, agitando mis manos dentro de su campo de visión.

\- Emmett Mcarthy.- Respondio.

\- ¿Que edad tienes?

-19.- dijo.

-Jasper, llama a una ambulancia y a la policía.

-Esta bien.- dijo, sacando su teléfono y apartándose.

Se habia generado una pequeña multitud viendo lo que estaba pasando, gire mi cabeza a la multitud y vi dos señoras con peluches que problablemente se habian ganado en la feria.

-Disculpen.- Dije a las señoras.- podrían prestarme sus peluches, los usare para estabilizar el cuello del herido.- termine con una sonrisa. Mi madre estaria avergonzada si supiera que estaba coqueteando con dos señoras mayores por dos peluches.

-Claro, joven.- Respondieron ruborizadas.

-Muchas gracias.- Añadí, sonriendo.

Ajuste ambos peluches en su cuello y los amarre con las trenzas de su zapato, estaba terminando de ajustar a los peluches cuando Jasper termino de hablar por telefono y se acerco a mi.

\- Le vendare el tobillo, se esta hinchando demasiado.- Dijo, señalando su tobillo izquierdo.

-De acuerdo.

Se inclino sobre el chico, que ya había salido del shock y lo que hacia era quejarse del dolor. Desgarro un poco del pantalon de Emmett.

\- Oyeee, deja de romper mi ropa, ¿que te crees?

\- Callate, solo estoy intentando ayudarte.

\- Si, claro.

Con el trozo de tela, vendo su tobillo y justo a tiempo llego la ambulancia. Lo subieron a la camilla y lo llevaron al New York Healt Center.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos comer algo?.- le pregunte a Jasper.

-Si, vamos.

* * *

 **BPOV**

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 15 de Abril 3:30 pm.**

 **New York Healt Center.**

Estaba de pie, apoyada en la columna de la entrada de la emergencia del hospital, hacia un buen día afuera. Necesitaba unos minutos para respirar y tomar un descanso, todos en el hospital me lo aseguraban, esta vez lo lograría, no tendría porque estar preocupada, pero lo estaba.

Quería con todas mis fuerzas dar clases en el hospital, esta era la tercera vez que me postulaba. Las veces anteriores, la primera, la vacante fue ocupada por un superior, realmente me sentí decepcionada, pero lo entendía, era una novata, aunque muy buena en quirofano, una novata al final de cuentas. Las segunda vez, mi tutor el Dr. Embry, eligió a otra adjunta para el puesto, debido a las conexiones que la familia influyente de la Adjunta Denali les proporcionaba al hospital, esa vez no me decepcione, me enoje, muchísimo, por eso confronte a mi tutor cuando supe la noticia y se excuso explicándome la situación, no ayudo mucho a que mi enojo se calmara pero unos meses después, lo acepte, las influencias son importantes.

Esta vez no había razón por la que el puesto no fuese mio, ya no era una novata, amaba mi trabajo y lo mas importante, era excelente en ello, todo el hospital lo sabia, era la cirujana adjunta con mas horas en quirofano, realmente no tenia otra vida aparte del hospital y mi trabajo, cosa que volvía loca a mi madre, Rene.

 _Dios, extraño a mama y a papa, que estarán haciendo en estos momentos, debería ir a visitarlos, dejarme consistir un poco..._

-¡Doctora Swaan!

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, no me percate cuando una ambulancia se estaciono justo en la entrada, no tenia las sirenas encendidas, supongo que no era nada serio. Camine con paso decidido mientras abrían las puertas de la ambulancia y sacaban la camilla.

 _Es hora del show._

\- ¿Que tenemos?.- Pregunte, sin mirar aun a la camilla.

\- Paciente masculino, 19 años. Signos vitales constantes, posible fractura cerrada de radio con compromiso de cubito, arteria radial y nervio mediano; y lesión cervical.- Aleje la vista del paramedico mientras continuaba hablando con la enfermera y vi la camilla.

Habia un chico en la camilla, un chico realmente alto , apenas y entraba en la camilla, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, lo que me sorprendió fue ver su cuello envuelto en osos de peluches, inmovilizando su cervical.

-¿Quien hizo esto?.- le pregunte al paramedico.

-Las personas que le dieron primeros auxilios, dos civiles que estaban en el lugar.

\- Tienes suerte chico, hicieron un buen trabajo.- le dije al paciente.

\- bafff, si claro.- respondió.

 _Bien, un bebe rabioso, justo lo que necesitaba._

\- Bien, vamos a darnos prisa, tenemos que llevarlo a hacerle unas radiografias, necesitamos ver el daño de su brazo y someterlo a cirugía si su PVN ***** esta comprometido-. le dije al residente Erick mientras empujaba la camilla.

\- Si, Dra.- Respondio Erick.

-Llámame cuando tengas los resultados.

Le deje la camilla, mientras me acercaba a la oficinas de las enfermeras para leer las ultimas anotaciones de las historias de mis pacientes en emergencia mientras pensaba en Erick y los osos de peluche rodeando el cuello del paciente, eso no me lo esperaba. Erick es un gran chico, un buen residente pero demasiado distraído, debería concentrarse mas en sus pacientes.

\- Dra. Swan.

-¿Si?.- Dije, levantando la vista para ver a mi mejor amiga sonreírme.- ¿Que paso Rosalie?.- Respondí sonriendo.

\- ¿Que paso Rosalie? ¿Eso es lo que me dices después de un año en el extranjero salvando gente?.- Me respondió enojada. Sonreí aun mas, dios, como la había extrañado.

-Si-. dije para alterarla mas.

-¿SIIII?-. En pocos segundos iba a explotar y estabamos en medio de la emergencia. Rápidamente la abrace, deteniendo su ataque de ira.

-Te extrañe demasiado. ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿Cuando llegaste?.- Dije soltándola

-Hace unas horas, vine a saludarte y a decirte que esta tarde salimos a beber. ¿A que hora sales?.- Respondió, dejando de lado su enojo.

\- A las 7.

\- Perfecto, tengo que subir a darle mi reporte al Dr. Embry de mi año con médicos sin fronteras, estará emocionado.- Dijo mientras se iba, sin darme tiempo de protestar. Aunque si soy sincera, no iba a protestar, realmente quería salir a beber con mi amiga.

Conozco a Rosalie desde que estábamos en la facultad, su carácter era horrible desde el primer momento en que hablamos y no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, estuvimos juntas durante toda la carrera, hicimos incontables madrugadas de estudios y fuimos a incontables fiestas de celebración para cada uno de nuestros logros academicos y no tan academicos, nuestro cumpleaños, cuando compre mi primera casa, cuando perdí mi virginidad, cuando nos contrataron en el hospital, definitivamente, demasiadas resacas juntas.

\- Dra. Swan

-¿Si?.- Respondí con fastidio, ¿era la única adjunta disponible en este hospital?

\- El paciente del brazo fracturado se quiere ir sin hacerse los exámenes.- dijo Erick.

-¿Que?, ¿Donde esta?.

 _Definitivamente tiene que prestarle mas atención a sus pacientes._

\- Por allá.

Mire a donde Erick me señalo rápidamente y comencé a caminar enseguida mientras veía como se sacaba la vía intravenosa del brazo decidido a irse. Definitivamente, un joven rebelde.

\- ¿ A donde cree que va...- dije mientras leía su nombre en la historia ***** ñor Jasper?.

El paciente no me respondió, estaba muy ocupado intentando desenredar su brazo entre los tubos de la vía intravenosa.

\- ¿Señor Jasper?.- Repeti y nada, sin respuesta; lo intente de nuevo, alzando la voz.- ¡Señor Jasper! ¿Que hace?.- pregunte cuando se estaba levantando.

\- ¿Yo?.- Respondió un poco desconcertado

\- Si, usted ¿Que hace?, no se puede ir aun, tenemos que esperar los resultados de los exámenes.-dije, realmente no creía que la fractura fuese grave, pero teníamos que descartar complicaciones a futuro.

-¿Jasper? Ahh, Jasper, cierto, mi nombre, yo soy Jasper.- dijo, pensativo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?, lo noto confundido, ¿ya llego su contacto de emergencias *****?.- Le pregunte, volteando mi mirada a Erick esperando una confirmación de su parte. Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros.

 _Aghhh, supongo que no. Puede tener una contusión por algún golpe en su cabeza,mas razones para esperar los resultados de los exámenes._

\- ¿Contacto de Emergencias? No, no, no.- dijo rápidamente-. no lo llamen, me quiero ir. Si llegan a venir los demás, me ira peor.

 _¿Me ira peor? ¿Que quiere decir con eso?_

\- No lo podemos dejar ir sin los resultado de los exámenes, le sugiero que pare de intentar arrancarse la via.- No me escuchaba, estaba decidido a irse.

 _Bien, me rindo._

-Bueno, señor Jasper, ya que no va a escucharnos, si quiere irse, váyase pero primero debe firmar el consentimiento informado de que se va sin la recomendación medica...

\- si, si, si.- dijo con rebeldia.

\- Y debe pagar la factura.- termine, fingiendo indiferencia. Algunas veces, estas tácticas funcionan.

-¿Pagar la factura? ¿Que factura?.- respondió alterado.

 _Din, din, din... Tenemos un ganador._

\- La de los exámenes y la consulta medica.- dije sonriendo,se veía realmente abatido.- Supongo que se quedara, ¿entonces?

-Si.- dijo cabizbaja.- ¿donde queda el baño?.

\- ¿Realmente quiere ir al baño o solo intenta huir sin pagar su factura?.- pregunte, sospechando.

\- No voy a huir, solo necesito ir al baño.- respondió nervioso

 _Si, claro._

-No le creo.

-¡Realmente no voy a huiiirr!.- respondió.- Bueno, ya que no me cree, le dejo mi celular.- dijo, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

 _¿Quien huye sin su teléfono celular? Nadie._

-Bien.- Dije tomando el celular.- Una enfermera le enseñara donde queda el baño.

-Bien.- balbuceo. Sonreí.

 _Punto para la Dra. Swan_

Llame a una de las enfermeras de piso para que le enseñaran el camino hacia al baño. Mientras se alejaban me voltee hacia Erick, le tendí el teléfono celular.

\- Consigue a su contacto de emergencia, me preocupa un poco que no reaccionara a su nombre, necesitara a un acompañante si siguen apareciendo síntomas neurológicos. ***** \- dije.

\- Por supuesto doctora.- Respondió mientras tomaba el teléfono de mis manos.

* * *

 **EPOV**

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 15 de Abril 4:00 pm.**

Llevábamos quince minutos en la cafetería y Jasper todavía no se decidía por nada del menú.

\- Jasper, muévete o me tocara ordenar sin ti.- lo amenace.

-Esta bien, calma. Ya me decidí.

 _Perfecto, estaba muriendo de hambre._

Levante la mano para que la mesera se acercara, cuando noto mi gesto se acerco rápidamente con una sonrisa. Mientras mas se acercaba, su sonrisa cambiaba a un gesto de confusión.

\- ¡Buenas Tardes! ¿Que desean ordenar?.- pregunto mientras su mirada cambiaba desde nosotros hacia los dos peluches sentados a nuestro lado.

Jasper estaba sentado junto a un hermoso peluche de conejita y yo, al lado de un oso con una camisa rosa. Sin duda alguna, la conejita y el oso eran nuestras citas de hoy. Después del incidente en la feria, la dueña del puesto, aquel donde el chico había intentado robar, nos agradeció regalándonos dos peluches.

Jasper dicto su pedido a la mesera y luego yo hice lo mismo; y la mesera se fue con nuestros pedidos, aun con cara de confundida.

\- Me gusta tu cita de hoy, es mas callada que la anterior.- dije

\- Edward...

-¿Que? Es verdad.- lo interrumpi.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, sabes que...- Comenzó a sonar mi teléfono celular, le hice un gesto a Jasper para que esperara un segundo. Vi la pantalla y atendí mientras sonreía.

 _""- Teniente, que sorpresa.- dije, a través del teléfono.""_

 _""- Edward, no te hagas el tonto conmigo.- respondió la voz en el teléfono. Sonreí.- ¿Esta contigo?""_

 _""- Si.- seguí sonriendo.""_

 _""-Ok, Adiós.- Dijo, cortando la llamada.""_

 _Vaya, que carácter._

-¿Quien era?.- Pregunto Jasper.- ¿El cuartel general?

\- No exactamente.- Respondí sin dejar de sonreír.- Mas bien, El teniente de otro escuadrón.

\- Era ella, ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto Jasper, sin humor.

\- Hey, no te pongas asi. Si tu le contestaras las llamadas, no tendría que llamarme a mi.

\- Sabes que no puedo contestar.

\- Pero puedes cambiar tu numero, así no recibirías sus llamadas, eres un masoquista.

\- Eso tampoco puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por que?.- Dije.- ¡Ahh, ya se! Tienes fotos de ella ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres cambiar de teléfono.- dije mientras me abalanzaba contra Jasper intentando conseguir su telefono entre sus bolsillos.

Despues de forcejear por cinco minutos me di cuenta que su telefono no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¡Basta Edward! No tengo fotos de ella.- dijo quejándose mientras me apartaba de un empujón.

\- Si claro.- dije sin creerle.- lo que definitivamente no tienes es tu teléfono.

-¿Que?.- Dijo chequeando todos sus bolsillos.- Ni mi cartera.- dijo con asombro.

\- ¿Donde los dejaste?

\- No lo se, la ultima vez que los use fue cuando estaba llamando la ambulancia para el chico, antes de vendar su tobillo.

 _No puede ser._ Empece a reir.

-No puedo creer que un niño te robara.- dije entre risas.

-Edward, no es gracioso, tengo que recuperar ese teléfono y mi cartera.- Dijo preocupado.- Tenemos que ir al hospital que lo llevaron. Ese idiota...- Dijo entre dientes.

 _Aghhhs definitivamente tiene fotos de Alice en ese telefono y r_ _ecuperar ese teléfono nos traerá problemas._

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAA! Ya vamos conociendo a los chicos!. Disfrutenlooo.**

 **Pd: Necesito una beta D:**

 **CASA AZUL: Como la casa blanca de estados unidos pero de Korea del Sur.**

 **BIG BOSS: Apodo militar internacional de Edward.**

 **PVN: Paquete vasculo-nervioso de una area, comprende las arterias y nervios de esa area.**

 **Historia Clinica: Estan anotados todos los datos y las enfermedades que tiene el paciente**

 **Contacto de Emergencia: A quien llamas cuando tienes una emergencia. - Jajajaj bastante simple.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es de mi autoria, inspirada en una serie dramática llama descendientes del sol.**  
 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **HOLA! Aqui tenemos otro capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, me emociona mucho verlos.**

* * *

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 15 de Abril 4:30 pm.**

 **New York Healt Center.**

Bella se encontraba aun en la emergencia, en este momento estaba en uno de los cubículos suturando el brazo de una joven de 19 años que se había resbalado mientras se bañaba, golpeo contra el filo de la ducha y necesitaba puntos.

-Dra Swan.- La interrumpio Erick.

-¿Si?.- dijo, levantando la vista. ¿O _tra vez Erick? no hace otra cosa mas que interrumpirme_.

-Aqui tiene el telefono del paciente del Cubículo 8.- dijo tendiendome el celular.- ya contactamos a su contacto de emergencia hace una hora, debe estar por llegar.

 _¿Telefono? ¿Cubículo 8? Ahhh ya, el bebe rabioso que quería huir._

-Perfecto, avisame sobre los resultados de los examenes.- dijo tomando el telefono y metiendolo en su bolsillo.

-Ok, Dra.- Dijo erick retirandose mientras Bella seguia con su trabajo, tomando las suturas.

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y todavía seguía suturando a la misma paciente. Su especialidad no era la cirugía plástica pero era una excelente cirujana general así que se estaba esforzando para evitar que la joven quedara con una horrenda cicatriz. Estaba tomando su ultimo punto cuando el celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo empezo a sonar, lo ignoro.

-Ya casi voy a terminar...- Dijo mientras hacia el ultimo nudo.- listo.

-Gracias Dra.- dijo la paciente.

El celular volvió a sonar insistentemente.

-De nada...- Respondio mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo para ver quien llamaba, era el celular que hace unos minutos le habia entregado Erick y marcaba "BIG BOSS" en la pantalla.- Enseguida vendrá una enfermera para indicarle como limpiarse la herida.- Termino, ignorando la llamada.

 _¿BIG BOSS? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? La verdad es que las heridas que tenia el bebe rabioso eran un poco extrañas, ¿Sera que es de una pandilla? Eso explicaría porque no quería que nadie supieran que estaba en el hospital... ¿Y si ese tal BIG BOSS fue el que lo dejo asi?_

Penso, mientras se alejaba del cubiculo. El telefono volvio a sonar. _Definitivamente pondre a este pandillero en su lugar_. Contesto.

""-¿Alo?.- Escucho una voz masculina, fuerte.""

""-¿Si?.- respondio isabella""

""-¿Quien contesta este telefono?.- Pregunto la voz masculina""

""- La Dra. Swan""

""-¿La Dra. Swan? y ¿Quien se supone quien es la Dra. Swan?.- Respondio la voz masculina, con un tono divertido.""

""-Eso no importa, ¿Quien es usted?.- Respondio cabreada. _¿Que se cree?, ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?_ ""

\- El dueño del teléfono.- Escucho detrás de ella. Volteo rápidamente, sorprendida que la voz no solo le respondiera por el teléfono.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Hace unos diez minutos habiamos llegado al hospital, encontramos el area de emergencia rapidamente y empezamos a buscar al ladronzuelo de telefonos, realmente estaba pasandomela bomba, nunca habia visto a Jasper tan alterado buscando algo y realmente habiamos estado en situaciones bastante extremas juntos. El era siempre el calmado, nada lo afectaba pero desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que habia perdido su celular se volvio como loco. Pobre.

\- Jasper tranquilizate, lo vamos a encontrar

\- No me digas que me tranquilice y ayudame a encontrarlo Edward.

-Ok, ok.-dije levantando las manos en forma de paz.- intentare llamar a tu telefono para encontrarlo mas rapido ¿vale?, esta atento para cuando suene.- dije marcando el numero.

puse el telefono en mi oreja y espere. Nada. Nadie conestaba

-¿escuchaste algo?.- le pregunte a jasper

-No, intentalo de nuevo.- dijo moviendose en la sala de emergencias

Marque de nuevo y me mantuve atento por si podia escuchar el ringtone del telefono de Jasper. Nadie contesto, otra vez.

\- Jasper, vamos a separarnos, la sala es muy grande

-De acuerdo.- dijo caminando hacia los cubiculos mas alejados mientras yo me acercaba a los cubiculos del centro.

Marque nuevamente y enseguida escuche un rigntone, comencé a acercarme al sonido. El telefono dejo de repicar, contestaron.

""-¿Alo?.- Dije""

""-¿Si?.- Respondio una voz femenina, calmada""

""-¿Quien contesta este telefono?.- Pregunte sorprendido""

""- La Dra. Swan.- Dijo la voz femenina. _Dios, esta voz es sexy, seguramente es una doctora vieja con una voz de chicha caliente._ Rei internamente""

""-¿La Dra. Swan? y ¿Quien se supone quien es la Dra. Swan?.- Respondi divertido, mirando hacia todos lados intentando localizar la fuente de la voz""

""-Eso no importa, ¿Quien es usted?.- Respondio con un tono aun mas sexy, ¿tal vez un poco enojada?""

Cuando respondio la localice, estaba de espalda pero escuche perfectamente su respuesta a unos pasos de mi a traves del celular.

 _Mmmm... Supongo que no es una vieja_. Di dos pasos y me encontré justo detrás de la doctora.

\- El dueño del telefono.- dije con suficiencia. La doctora salto un poco sorprendida cuando escucho mi voz, mientras volteaba.

Como un capitan de las fuerzas especiales del ejercito de estados unidos habia sido preparado para muchas eventualidades, estaba preparado para saber como actuar cuando nadie mas sabia la respuesta, para saber que hacer cuando las fuerzas enemigas nos tomaban desprevenidos, para tomar decisiones dificiles... pero nadie me habia preparado para esto.

Wow

Blanco, mi mente quedo en blanco.

 _¿Como pude pensar que era una vieja? Era la cosa mas exquisita y bella que habia visto en mi vida. ¿Como se llamaba? Piensa Edward, piensa... ¡DOCTORA SWAN! Diooos, ¿Que he estado haciendo toda mi vida? ¿Por que no he estado aqui, al lado de esta sexy doctora desde que naci?_

La miraba de arriba a bajo. Pude ver como su expresion cambiaba, paso de morderse el labio inferior a moverlos rapidamente.

 _Esos labios... Yo deberia estar mordiendolos, lamiendolos, sucionandolos..._

-¿Me escucho?.- Dijo alzando un poco la voz, mientras fruncia el ceño.

 _¿Escuchar? ¿Dijo algo? Dios, su voz es mas sexy en vivo._

-¿Que?-. dije

-¿Que hace aqui?, No aceptamos peleas de pandilleros en este lugar.- Dijo cabreada

-¿Peleas de pandillero?.- dije confundido. _¿Peleas de pandilleros? Que intenta decir con eso..._

\- Edwaaard.- dijo apareciendo Jasper, aun mas alterado que antes.- No lo encuentro.

\- Yo si.- Dije señalando a la sexy doctora.

* * *

 **BPOV**

\- Yo si.- dijo señalandome este hombre hermoso parado al frente de mi, no puedo mentir y decir que no estaba deslumbrada por lo guapo que era. si no supiera que era un pandillero estaría babeando.

¿Por que tenia al frente de mi la mas guapa combinación de hombres que habia visto en mi vida? Ambos tenian el cabello con corte militar, uno de color cobre y el otro rubio Estaban vestidos de una maneja simple. El cobrizo tenia una camiseta negra con jeans y unos zapatos deportivos, la camiseta se pegaba a todos los lugares correctos. Y el rubio estaba vestido con una camiseta y chaqueta negra, jeans y zapatos deportivos. A pesar de su manera de vestir y su excelente forma fisica, que se apreciaba a traves de la ropa, lo que mas me sorprendía era esa mirada peligrosa que tenian ambos, sin duda eran peligrosos.

-¿Usted tiene mi telefono?.- Pregunto el rubio, sorprendido.

-¿Su telefono?.- dije confundida.- Este es el telefono de mi paciente, si están buscando a ese pobre chico para hacerle daño de nuevo no se los voy a permitir.- _No puedo creer que vinieran hasta el hospital para seguir lastimando al bebe rabioso._

-¿Hacerle daño?.- respondio de nuevo el rubio.- no, no, no, esto es una confusión, ese es mi teléfono y su paciente me lo robo. ¿Donde esta ese chico? tiene que aclarar muchas cosas.- dijo mirando hacia los lados.

 _Si claro, lo que intenta es sacarme información para encontrar al pobre chico_. En ese instante volvió a sonar el teléfono y la pantalla indicaba. "T. BRANDON"

Eso me dio una idea.

-Perfecto, si es tu telefono, conteste esta llamada en altavoz, quien sea que lo este llamando quiere comunicarse con usted si realmente es tu teléfono.- dije retándolo mientras mostraba el telefono a los dos guapos pero peligrosos desconocidos.

Ambos vieron quien llamaba y los ojos de ambos se abrieron rapidamente sorprendidos. _¡Já! Los tengo, tenia razón. El bebe rabioso estaba en problemas con pandilleros._

El cobrizo rapidamente se recupero y empezo a disimular una evidente sonrisa. _¿Por que se rie?_

\- No puedo contestar.- dijo el rubio seriamente. _Lo sabia._

-Entonces, mis sospechas son ciertas y no me queda otra opción que pedirles que se retiren o llamare a la policia.

-No, no, no señorita, ese es mi telefono.- respondio desesperado el rubio. _Vaya, realmente era muy buen actor o ¿realmente era su telefono? Esto no tenia nada de sentido_.

-Solo una persona puede darle coherencia a esta situación y si mis sospechas son confirmadas llamare a la policia.- dije mientras caminaba decidida hacia el cubiculo 8.

Llegue al cubiculo 8 con los dos hombres siguiéndome de cerca, abri la cortina y la camilla estaba vacia. _¿Donde esta?_. Mire hacia al pasillo y vi a Erick pasar.

-Dr. Erick.- Grite.

-Digame, Dra. Swan.- dijo alarmado, corriendo hacia donde me encontraba, con unas ampollas de solucion en la mano.

-¿Donde esta el paciente del cubículo 8?

Dirigio la vista hacia el cubículo un poco desorientado con mi pregunta.

-No puede ser, lo deje aquí hace 10 minutos después de revisar sus exámenes y colocarle un yeso en su brazo izquierdo. Fui a buscar analgesicos para colocarle.- dijo mostrandome las ampollas de solucion.

-¿Eso significa que perdiste al paciente?.- dije alterada.

-Ehh...

-Tienes 15 minutos para encontrarlo, antes que lo reporte. ¡Muevete!.- _No lo puedo creer, lo que faltaba. Que mas se puede esperar de un chico que tiene problemas con pandilleros, seguro sabían que lo vendrían a buscar y por eso huyo._

¿Como voy a enfrentar a estos dos pandilleros cuando el paciente esta perdido? Voltee para encarar a los dos hombres y cuando lo hice, ya no estaban. Mire hacia los lados, el pasillo, nada. ¿Habran escuchado todo? ¿Y si encuentran al paciente antes que Erick? Demoniooos. Pense apresurándome a la salida.

Llegue a la salida de la Emergencia del hospital y estaba desierta, no habia nadie, mire hacia los lados y no vi nada sospechoso. _¡Rayos!_

-Dra. swan

-¿QUEEE?.- dije alterada, ya habia repasado mi limite.

-Disculpe Dra. Swan.- dijo una apenada Kate. Kate era la jefa de enfermeras. _Muy bien hecho Bella, acabas de gritarle a una de las personas más amables que conoces._ \- El Dr. Ben la necesita en el quirofano 3 acaba de llegar un hombre de 30 años apuñalado 4 veces en el abdomen tiene una hemorragia profusa en el hipocondrio derecho.

-¿Donde estan?.- dije en un tono mas amable, sintiéndome culpable.

\- Van en el ascensor.- dijo apuntandome con su mano el pasillo que daba hacia el ascensor, pude ver como en ese momento se abria y metian la camilla con un muy agitado Ben encima del paciente intentando detener la hemorragia.

Corri hacia el pasillo, para cuando llegue a los ascensores ya el ascensor se habia cerrado, rapidamente tome las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba el quirofano 3. Saque mi telefono celular mientras me acercaba al quirofano y marque.

""-Erick.-dije.""

""- ¿Si, Dra. Swan?.- dijo temeroso""

"" -Entrare a quirofano en unos minutos, espero que hayas encontrado al paciente antes de que salga de quirofano o yo misma te matare.- Dije decidida.""

""-P-porsupuesto Dra.- Tartamudeo.""

Colgué y procedí a entrar a quirofano. Lave mis manos con el protocolo de quirofano y pedí a la enfermera circulante que me asistiera a colocarme los guantes, mientras la enfermera me asistia, podia ver como preparaban al paciente a traves de la ventanilla del quirofano y en ese momento entro Ben al area de lavado con todo su scrubs* lleno de sangre.

-Ben.- dije

-Bella, gracias por venir, va ser una larga tarde, el pronostico no es bueno, no pude detener la hemorragia.- dijo preocupado mientras lavaba sus manos lo mas rapido que podia.

-Estoy aqui Ben y es una linda tarde para salvar vidas.- dije sonriendo intentando darle ánimos. No era bueno para nadie que entrara desesperanzado a una cirugía.

-Lo se, por eso te mande a llamar.- respondió, devolviendome la sonrisa.

-Bien, manos a la acción.- termine, entrando a quirofano.

Abrimos el abdomen rápidamente, había demasiada sangre, la succión no era suficiente. Las puñaladas debieron afectar una rama principal de la aorta abdominal, con eso en mente, rapidamente encontramos la fuente del sangrado, la Arteria Hepatica, detuvimos la hemorragia y luego procedimos a ver los demás órganos afectados. La cirugía había sido un exito y los daños en los demas organos no fueron tan graves como en el higado, suturamos todo lo que pudimos pero teniamos que esperar a ver como su organismo soportaba la recuperacion.

Ben y yo salimos del quirófano, dejando a los residentes de tercer año que cerraran al paciente.

-Gracias Bella.- Dijo mientras nos quitábamos nuestras batas quirúrgicas y las botábamos en el cesto.

-No hay nada que agradecer Ben.- Dije sonriéndole. Ben era uno de mis mas antiguos amigos, hicimos nuestras residencias juntos y sabia que siempre podría contar con el.

-¡Demonios!.- dijo de repente, mirando su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa Ben?.- dije preocupada.

-¡Mi anillo! Angela me va a matar.- rei, mientras lo buscaba en todos los bolsillos de su scrub.

-Buena suerte con eso amigo.- dije palmeándole el hombro para darme vuelta e irme a emergencias, todavía no había terminado mi turno y aun estaba preocupada por el bebe rabioso.

Angela y Ben llevaban casados cuatro años, se conocieron en nuestro tercer año de residentes en el hospital, Angela fue transferida en nuestro ultimo año como una abjunta de pediatría, Angela era extremadamente dulce y Ben demasiado protector, encajaban perfectamente. Sabia que Angela quería empezar una familia pero Ben aun no estaba seguro que quería tener hijos de inmediato, asi que decidieron esperar después que se casaron y aun están esperando. Ben era de una familia adinerada, realmente la palabra adinerada era quedarse corto, eran multimillonarios sus padres eran dueños del 70% del hospital y aun asi, Ben era la persona mas inocente, humilde y aventurera que conocía, esa era una de las razones por lo que lo quería tanto, lo considero mi hermano menor.

Perdida en mis pensamientos llegue a la sala de Emergencias. _Aquí vamos de nuevo Bella_ , pensé mientras respiraba profundo.

 _Sin duda el quirófano es tu santuario Bella._

Me acerque al puesto de enfermeras y le pregunte a Kate.

-Kate, ¿que tenemos?

\- No mucho, desde que subió a quirófano han llegado puras emergencias menores, los residentes se han hecho cargo.

-Bien.- Dije mirando las historias que estaban en el mostrador.- ¿Sabes algo de Erick?.

-Si, esta en el cubículo 8 en estos momentos.

 _¿Cubiculo 8? Espero que haya encontrado al paciente._

-Perfecto, gracias Kate.- Camine hacia el cubículo 8.

Abri la cortina del cubículo y lo primero que vi fue al bebe rabioso con nuevos moretones en sus mejillas y su ojo izquierdo, su labio y ceja derecha sangraban, también se notaba que estaba en una posición incomoda en la camilla, como si le dolieran las costillas.

 _Oh no…_

Levante la vista y vi a Erick sentado a su lado aplicando un poco de solución en su ceja y labio roto.

 _Dios mio, ¿quien hizo esto?_

Voltee hacia la izquierda, no se porque lo hice, algo magnetico me impulso a hacerlo y ahí estaba, el hermoso cobrizo, viéndome fijamente. Algo hizo click en mi cabeza en ese momento.

 _Fue el…_

-¿Cómo se encuentra?.- dije, hablándole al bebe rabioso.

-Adolorido.- Respondio el bebe rabioso.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?¿Fue este hombre?.- dije señalando al cobrizo.

-No, el no fue, el me ayudo.- respondió.

-Estamos en un hospital, tenemos un equipo de seguridad, no tienes que tener miedo, puedes decirme la verdad.- anime al bebe rabioso para que hablara con la verdad.

-Le digo la verdad, no fue el.-respondio

-¿Aunque le diga mil veces que no fui yo, no va a creerle verdad doctora?.- Hablo el cobrizo.

Voltee sorprendida de que adivinara mis pensamientos, el me miraba fijamente, tenia que escapar de esa mirada. Voltee nuevamente hacia Erick.

-Dr. Erick, aministrele analgésicos y realícele rayos X.

-De acuerdo, no lo perderé de vista.- dijo Erick.

-Bien.- dije entrecerrando los ojos.

 _Espero que realmente no lo pierda otra vez._

-Voy a llamar a la policía.- dije mientras salia del cubículo.

-Doctora espere.- dijo el cobrizo siguiéndome. Lo ignore.

Tomo de mi brazo, deteniéndome y aprovecho la ocasión para ponerse delante de mi.

-Muevase.- dije cabreada, _¿que se cree?_

-Me moveré si aclaramos este malentendido. Lo que dijo el chico es la verdad.

-¿Por qué estas manipulando a un chico?. Llamare a la policia.

-No, no estoy manipulando a ese chico. Tu paciente robo el teléfono celular de mi compañero y vinimos aquí a recuperarlo, luego vimos que había escapado, lo buscamos y lo encontramos mientras un grupo de chicos lo golpeaban, asi que lo salvamos.

-Entonces, lo que intenta decirme es que, ¿ustedes salvaron al ladrón que robo el teléfono de tu compañero? .- _¿cree que soy tonta?_.- Es mas creíble que ustedes mismos lo golpearon para recuperar el teléfono.- Dije marcando el numero de la policía en mi teléfono.

Coloque el teléfono en mi oreja ignorándolo y de repente el cobrizo se me acerco rápidamente, golpeando la parte inferior de mi teléfono, haciendo que volara unos metros hacia arriba, no pude seguir la trayectoria de mi teléfono porque el cobrizo había pasado sus dos brazos alrededor de mi justo después de golpear mi teléfono, no estaba tocándome pero estaba tan cerca que podía sentir todo su calor golpearme como un Sunami y yo era una niña en el desierto, muriendo de sed.

Sali del shock y el aun estaba muy cerca de mi.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?.- dije empujándolo para que se alejara de mi. Apenas pude apartarlo un paso, era fuerte y yo necesitaba espacio para pensar con lucidez, este hombre era demasiado atractivo.

 _Es peligroso Bella, peligroso, peligroso_ … Me repetía a mi misma.

Sonrio. _¡OH DIOOOS! Sigue sonriendo asi y… Focus Bella, focus._ Me regañe a mi misma.

-Esto es un malentendido… No somos mafiosos, ni pandilleros, no herimos a ese niño, no hay necesidad de llamar a la policía.- dijo, mientras me mostraba su collar con dos placas de identificacion.- somos del ejercito.- termino sin borrar la sonrisa.

\- ¿Esperas que crea eso? Puedo ver tus nudillos rojos y justo aparece mi paciente todo golpeado,¿de verdad esperas que crea que es una coincidencia?¿Sabes cuantas personas en America tienen ese tipo de collares? ¿Esa es tu gran prueba de que son buenos chicos?.

Parecia sorprendido con mi respuesta. Pude ver mi telefono en su mano, supongo que lo atajo cuando estaba con sus brazos al rededor de mi y su calor... _¡BASTA! P-E-L-I-G-R-O-S-O Bella._

-Devuelveme mi teléfono, ahora.- dije cabreada

-No, de verdad es un malentendido.¿Cómo hago para demostrartelo?.- Dijo dubitativo.

Intente arrancarle mi teléfono de las manos pero fue mas rápido que yo y movio su brazo hacia arriba.

-Mmmm… Ya se.- dijo, mientras que con su otra mano sacaba su billetera de su bolsillo trasero.- Este es mi carnet de las Fuerzas Especiales.

 _Ok, eso no es fácil de obtener_. Pense. _Punto para el sexy cobrizo, ¿Sexy? ¿De verdad, Bella? Controlate._

-Creo que me debe una disculpa doctora.- Dijo con suficiencia, mirando mi cara de confusión.

\- Esto no significa nada, puede que sea verdad que sean del ejercito pero igual golpearon a un pobre chico.

-No, no lo hicimos.- Dijo acercándose a mi nuevamente.- Y hay alguien aquí que puede confirmar mi inocencia.- Tomo mi mano y me arrastro por un pasillo paralelo a la sala de emergencia.

* * *

 **SCRUBS: El uniforme medico**

 **ENFERMERA CIRCULANTE: Un tipo de enfermera de quirofano que ayuda a vestirse a los cirujanos.**

 **¿QUIEEEN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL QUE CONOCE A EDWARD? ¿DONDE ESTA JASPER? ¿POR QUE NO ESTABA CON EDWARD EN EL CUBICULO? PAM PAM PAM!**

 **BUENOOOOO! ya ven que Bella es bastante dificil y exceptica, pero para ser realistas, yo tambien pensaria igual. Se que llevo 2 capitulos y no he pasado de dia pero es que son muchos personajes y muchos detalles que tengo q meter en la historia para que tenga sentido y el primer dia es cuando todo ocurre!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: vamos a tener varias lineas amorosas que se van a desarrollar en esta historia y en el capitulo que viene vamos a conocer un poco de mi favorita.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviiieeeeeews! si hay terminos medicos q no explico muy bien, diganme y los dejare en las notas.**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es de mi autoria, inspirada en una serie dramática llama descendientes del sol.**  
 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **HOLA! Gracias por sus reviews, me emociona mucho verlos.**

* * *

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 15 de Abril 4:40 pm.**

 **New York Healt Center.**

 **EPOV**

No puedo creer que fuera tan cabezota, ¿Como un simple malentendido había llegado hasta estas magnitudes?. No podía permitir que llamara a la policía, estábamos de permiso y vestidos como civiles, si la policía se involucraba significaba mucho papeleo, problemas y un montón de explicaciones que dar. _Bahh, un total fastidio._

Me acerque a ella nuevamente, era la segunda vez que la tenia tan cerca y quería mas acercamientos asi, muchos mas. Sonrei internamente.

Sabia que me volveria a empujar, podía verlo en su mirada retadora.

 _Diooos, si que era terca._

Pero no podía evitarlo, todo en ella era magnetico. Tenia que arreglar esto rápido y conocía a la persona perfecta para aclarar este malentendido. Tome su mano rápidamente, sin darle chance de protestar y empece a arrastrarla por los pasillos del hospital a paso rápido intentando encontrar a Jasper lo mas pronto posible.

Realmente quería tomarme mi tiempo y caminar despacio por el hospital, discutir un poco mas con ella, solo para tenerla cerca pero temia que si me demoraba mucho saldría del estado de sorpresa y montaria una escena en medio del hospital. No podía permitir eso.

Apresure el paso, estábamos pasando por un lugar que parecía la cafetería cuando escuche la voz de Alice.

 **JPOV.**

Hace unos diez minutos habíamos regresado al hospital con el ladronzuelo todo golpeado. No fue difícil encontrarlo, parece que la doctora tenia razón, realmente si tenia problemas con pandilleros y sabia por experiencia propia que esos problemas nunca terminaban bien. Es muy difícil sobrevivir en una pandilla y si no tienes a nadie, es aun mas duro.

Tenia al chico sujeto por la cintura mientras el se apoyaba en mis hombros y en los de Edward, realmente lo habían golpeado fuertemente antes que lo encontráramos y le costaba caminar. Al pasar las puertas del hospital rápidamente se nos acerco uno de los médicos que estaba con la doctora que nos acuso de ser pandilleros. _Que ironía._

-¿Qué paso aqui?¿Este es el paciente del cubículo 8?.- dijo preguntándonos, mientras observaba el rostro del chico.

-Lo encontramos en problemas.- dije al doctor.

\- Ya veo, hay que llevarlo a emergencias rápidamente.- dijo, apresurado.

Asenti. Levante la vista hacia el camino de la sala de emergencias y fue cuando la vi.

Me petrifique. _¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Despues de tanto tiempo…_

(Edward vio la expresión de Jasper y rápidamente levanto la vista. _Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa_. Penso, mientras sonreía y seguía caminando con el chico mientras dejaba a Jasper atrás.)

 _Esta tan hermosa…¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?._ Dio tres pasos hacia mi dirección, se paro justo al frente de mi a un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. dijo en tono preocupado.- Escuche que te lastimaste, me llamaron diciendo que habías tenido un accidente, pero veo que estas bien.- dijo tocando mi mejilla.

 _Demonios… Mi contacto de emergencias, debieron confundirme con el ladronzuelo._

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dijo de nuevo.

-Si, Teniente.- respondi. Alejándome de su toque.

-Debio haber sido difícil evitarme todos estos meses pero te ves bien.- dijo . _Lo más difícil de mi vida._

-Si, Teniente.- respondi.

-¿Cuándo seremos capaces de hablar sin rangos honorificos?.- dijo con tono de frustración.

No respondi.

\- ¿Si no hubiesen rangos simplemente me ignorarías?.

-Si, Teniente.

\- Realmente te voy a matar.- dijo frustrada mirando hacia los lados, hasta que volvió la vista hacia mí y continuo.- ¿Por cuánto tiempo me seguirás ignorando?¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?¿Por que ni siquiera me dejas saber si estas vivo o no?.- dijo.- ¿Hasta cuándo continuaras huyendo?.- Termino sin aliento.

Podía ver como sus ojos se ponían brillosos con cada pregunta, no podía mover ni un musculo, si lo hacía toda mi voluntad se iría al caño y la besaría en este mismo instante.

-¡Respóndeme! No te estoy preguntando porque no sepa el motivo de todo esto.- dijo derrotada.- Al menos solo déjame oír tu voz.

 _No puedo seguir viéndola asi, no puedo…_

-No te deje por el motivo que estas pensando.- dije.- lo hice porque tuve un cambio de sentimientos, mi corazón cambio y eso no necesita explicación.- _No quiero lastimarte mi amor, pero debo alejarme de ti._

-No te creo…

-Si ya termino, me retirare.- dije mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y daba media vuelta para empezar a alejarme, tenía que alejarme rápido o no podría soportarlo mas.

\- No hagas esto Jasper…- la ignore y segui caminando.

-Jasper, detente- Me llamo, segui caminando. _Alice, esto es insoportable._

-Jasper…- No voltee y segui.

-Sargento Withlook, detente ahi- dijo. Me detuve, ese tono era una orden, una orden de un soldado a otro soldado.- ¿Cómo se atreve a irse sin saludar a su superior?.- Dijo.

Tome una posición firme, di media vuelta y levante mi mano derecha hasta mi frente en forma de saludo militar. Me miro con los ojos aun mas brillosos, si eso era posible, esto estaba partiendo mi corazón. Se acerco nuevamente a mi.

-Quedate donde estas.- dijo.- Quedate de esta forma toda la noche, quedate de esta manera hasta que te desmayes.- termino, mirándome con dolor.

 _Es lo que merezco._

 **EPOV**

-Sargento Withlook, detente ahí, ¿Cómo se atreve a irse sin saludar a su superior?.- dijo Alice.

Jasper se puso firme, dio media vuelta y levanto su mano derecha en forma de saludo militar.

-Quedate donde estas.- dijo Alice nuevamente.- Quedate de esta forma toda la noche, quedate de esta manera hasta que te desmayes.- termino.

 _¡OK! Eso era pasarse un poquito de la raya, tengo que intervenir entre estos dos, otra vez_. Camine rápidamente hacia Jasper sin soltar la mano de la doctora.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba, agarre su brazo derecho y lo baje, quitando su brazo de esa incomoda posición.

-Alice, esto se llama abuso de poder.- dije en tono calmado.

-Se llama entrenamiento para un soldado cobarde.- me respondió.- ¿Qué quieres Edward?.- dijo volteando a verme.

Alice o mejor conocida como la Teniente Brandon se encontraba en su uniforme del ejercito, asi que cuando la bella doctora no creyo mi identidad no se me ocurrió una mejor idea de que Alice confirmara todo lo que le había dicho a la doctora.

\- Soy un soldado no indentificado con la necesidad de que sea confirmada la legitimidad de mis palabras.- dije sonriendo.- Tienes que verificar nuestra indentidad con esta mujer de aquí.- dije señalando a la doctora.

\- ¿Alice Brandon?.- dijo una sorprendida doctora. _¿Se conocen?_

-¿Isabella Swan?.- respondió Alice. _¡Oh perfecto! Si se conocen, todo se aclarara mas rápido de lo que esperaba._

-Veo que realmente seguiste los pasos de tu padre después de la facultad ¿No es asi?.- Dijo la doctora en tono despectivo, señalando el uniforme de Alice.

-Si, lo hice.- dijo.- Esta mujer no va a creerme, no importa lo que diga.- dijo Alice respondiendome.

 _Aquí hay algo raro, ese tono no fue para nada amistoso._

\- Mejor creerle a un conocido sobre un extraño asi que, dime Alice.- repondio la doctora.

-¿Ah si? Entonces, reporte a estas dos personas a la policía. Ellos son desertores.- dijo.

 _¿QUEE?_

-¡Alicee!.- dije cabreado. Alice había dado media vuelta y caminaba lejos de nosotros, estaba a punto de seguirla para que se retractara en sus palabras cuando la doctora interrumpió mis acciones.

-Su identidad ha sido confirmada.- dijo la doctora. Mientras observaba a Alice irse. _Definitivamente algo pasaba entre la Doctora y Alice._

 _Doctora Isabella Swan…Creo que ese nombre se quedara por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza._

-Entonces, puede devolverme mi teléfono, por favor.- pidió Jasper.

-Si.- dijo sacando un móvil de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a Jasper.

-Despues de todos los problemas que hemos pasado por ese celular, lo revisare a fondo.- dije señalando el teléfono de Jasper.- ¿Entonces nuestros malentendidos han sido aclarados?.- le pregunte con una sonrisa a Isabella.

-Tu identidad ha sido confirmada pero la golpiza que recibió mi paciente, es otro asunto.-dijo decidida.- sígueme.

¿Aun creia que habia golpeado a ese chico?. Rei. Lo que sea si asi lograba pasar mas tiempo con ella.

-Esta bien.- respondi.

La segui hasta las escaleras y empezamos a bajar pisos, creo que nos encontrábamos en el sotano numero dos cuando empujo la puerta de las escaleras, saliendo a un pasillo donde había un hombre vestido con un traje negro.

-Dra. Swan. ¿En que podemos ayudarla?.- pregunto el hombre.

-Quisiera ver las cámaras de seguridad de las ultimas horas en las entradas y salidas del hospital.

-Por supuesto doctora, nos tomara unos cinco minutos, pueden esperar aquí.

 _Asi que de esto se trata, quiere confirmar por las cámaras de seguridad a ver si realmente golpee a ese chico_. Rei internamente. _Esta mujer es totalmente impredecible._

El hombre se retiro, entrando a la primera puerta que se encontraba la izquierda, dejándonos solos en estrecho pasillo.

Me apoye en la pared, justo al frente de la doctora para poder observarla. Era hermosa. Tenia su cabello en una coleta alta, y algunos cabellos sueltos al frente. No tenia nada de maquillaje y con esta luz podía ver unas traviesas pecas en sus mejillas. Sus labios eran regordetes y rojos. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color chocolate pero su mirada era feroz. Mientras sus ojos te decían cuidado, sus labios eran una abierta invitación a perder los sentidos.

Tenia puesto un scrub azul claro, unos tennis y encima de todo eso una pulcra bata blanca. Todo parecía estar en su lugar por una razón. El reloj en su mano izquierda parecía estar ahí porque necesitaba estar a tiempo en todas partes, sus tennis por si necesitaba correr para ayudar a un paciente y el scrub para que pudiera quitárselo rápidamente con mis manos. _¡Rayos Edward!_ _Definitivamente, estas perdido…_

Debió notar que estaba mirándola fijamente porque hablo incómodamente.

-Asi que… ¿De donde conoces a Alice Brandon?.-dijo.

-Tenemos una relación de superior y aprendiz desde la academia militar.- pregunte.-¿También necesita confirmar esta información?.- hable, retandola.

-Mmm…-Dijo dubitativa.

-Parece que doy la impresión que soy la clase de hombre que miente muy mal.

-Los asesinos generalmente parecen ser encantadores.- dijo

 _¿Eso significa que cree que soy encantador?._ Sonrei.

-No te preocupes, proteger mujeres bellas, personas mayores y niños es mi deber.

-Es un alivio, ya que entro en una de esas tres categorías.-dijo

-No, usted no entra.- dije, picándola.

-Si, claro.- dijo, restándole importancia a mis palabras. Sonrei aun mas.- BIG BOSS, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Edward Cullen.- Dije tendiendo mi mano, sin borrar la sonrisa.- ¿y usted?

Pregunte por cortesía, no podría olvidar su nombre, aunque quisiera.

-Isabella Swan.- dijo sin tomar mi mano.

-Un placer conocerla Isabella.- dije.

Nos quedamos observándonos por un tiempo, realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que nos encontrábamos en este pasillo y tampoco me importaba había algo que inevitablemente me impulsaba a acercarme.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y rápidamente ambos volteamos, interrumpiendo el momento. No tenía idea de que acaba de pasar, pero sin duda quería que se repitiera.

-Ya tenemos las grabaciones.- interrumpió el hombre de negro saliendo de la puerta y dejándola abierta para que pudiésemos pasar.

Cuanto entramos a la habitación era un poco oscura, solo iluminada por las casi veinte pantallas con imágenes de todo el hospital.

-Voy a proyectar el video en esta pantalla.- señalo la pantalla mas chica, justo al frente de Isabella.

Me moví más cerca de su cuerpo para poder ver la pantalla encima de sus hombros. _Huele tan bien_.

-Póngale play.- ordeno Isabella, inclinándose hacia adelante y pude ver su trasero en toda su expresión. _Tranquilo Cullen, tranquilo._

Apareció la imagen en la pantalla, era una de las salidas del hospital, la cámara daba hacia un callejón donde se colocaban todos los desechos del hospital, estaba lleno de contenedores de basura.

Había un grupo de hombres, unos quince, formando un círculo y en el centro estaba arrodillado el ladronzuelo y otro chico, el círculo de hombres se turnaban para golpearlos, algunos los pateaban, otros golpeaban su cara, cabeza, hombros, etc.

Para una persona que no sabía nada de peleas se veía como un escenario bastante desventajoso para el ladronzuelo pero la manera en que recibía los golpes era muy característica, se notaba estaba acostumbrado que lo golpearan, sabia como recibir los golpes evitando ser herido gravemente.

Mientras aun lo golpeaban Jasper y yo entramos a la escena. El video no tenía audio y se veía claramente como Jasper empezó a hablarle a los pandilleros mientras yo me quedaba atrás. Lo que dijo Jasper fue algo como: _¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Alejense del chico o lo lamentaran._ En el video, _s_ ali detrás de Jasper y empece a decir algunas cosas, enseguida todos sacaron una navaja.

 _Ok, lo admito, tal vez Jasper no fue el que dijo eso, puede que lo haya dicho yo y en un tono bastante altanero._ _Parece que para ser pandilleros en estos días es imprescindible tener una navaja._

Rei internamente. Volvi a concentrarme en el video nuevamente cuando escuche un gemido salir de Isabella mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano derecha.

-Estaba diciendo la verdad…- balbuceo.

En la pantalla los pandilleros habían empezado a atacarnos con sus navajas, nos movíamos ágilmente esquivando las navajas mientras dábamos golpes concisos pero sin ser letales.

-¡Eso, pegale!- dijo Isabella haciendo gestos con sus manos enfocada en la pantalla.

Sonreí. Parecía una niña viendo una película de acción donde los héroes estaban dándoles una paliza a los chicos malos.

El video llego a su fin cuando levantamos al ladronzuelo del piso, sujetándolo por la cintura mientras los pandilleros corrían. Isabella volteo a verme.

-¡Vaya!- dijo sorprendida. Sonreí aun mas, se veía tan inocente con esa expresión.

-Si, vaya…- dijo el hombre de traje, anonadado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y nos abría la puerta de nuevo para retirarnos.- Debemos reportarlo a la policía Dra. Swan.

-Estoy de acuerdo- expreso Isabella mientras nos retirábamos.- Comuníquense con ellos y explíquele la situación.- termino.

Comenzamos a caminar solos por el pasillo, aun con una Isabella bastante sorprendida.

-Supongo que no puedo salvarte de las explicaciones a la policía- dijo volteando a verme.- BIG BOSS.

-Supongo que no- dije resignado.

 _Ni modo, obligare a Jasper hacerlo, después de todo, fue su culpa._ Pensé.

-Y también te debo una disculpa- bajo un poco la cabeza al decir eso.

-Supongo que sí- repetí, sonriendo. Había sonreído más en estas horas que en toda mi vida.

\- La situacion esta confirmada, lamento el malentendido- dijo seriamente.

 _¡Aleluya, lo admitió! Debo aprovechar la situación._ Tome su mano haciendo que detuviéramos nuestro pequeña caminata por el hospital

-Si realmente lamenta el malentendido, tengo un favor que pedirle- voltee a verla inocentemente- tengo un dolor, ¿puede ayudarme con eso?- termine, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-¿En donde te duele?- pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Aquí- señale el costado de mi cadera un poco más arriba del borde de mis pantalones.

-¿Aquí?- Pregunto de nuevo mientras tocaba fuertemente el punto que le había señalado. _Ouch_

Gemi mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba automáticamente del dolor.

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco.-reprocho. Aun seguía arqueado, realmente dolía.

-No estoy exagerando- me queje.

Lentamente me enderece y levante mi camisa, mostrando mi cadera, la venda que tenia puesta estaba toda llena de sangre.

-Edward…- dijo rápidamente poniendo sus manos en el borde de la venda, intentando ver los daños- Lo lamento mucho, vamos a mi consultorio, rápido.

Asenti, realmente podía soportar el dolor hasta llegar al hospital de la base militar pero quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, así que la seguí sin chistar.

Llegamos rápidamente a una habitación con dos escritorios, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, al final de la habitación había una camilla y una de las paredes estaba llena de con libros y algunos cajones cerrados. El escritorio de la izquierda tenia una placa encima y decía "Dra. Rosalie Hale", mientras que el de la derecha "Dra. Isabella Marie Swan".

Estaba viendo todos los detalles del consultorio cuando Isabella interrumpió mi inspección.

-Siéntate en la camilla-me ordeno a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Camine hacia la camilla.

Estaba sentado viéndola mientras ella me daba la espalda y buscaba algo en los cajones. Desde el momento en el que cerro la puerta del consultorio el aire en la habitación se había vuelto pesado, no podía dejar de verla y estaba controlándome lo mas que podía para no pararme, tomarla por las caderas y…

-Quitate la camisa, por favor.- dijo sin voltearse. Volvi hacerle caso. No se si Isabella notaba la electricidad que había en el ambiente pero sin duda yo estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Finalmente dejo de buscar en los cajones y se volteo con sus manos llenas de vendas y otras cosas que no sabía que eran. No había levantando la vista todavía, parecía concentrada en evitar que algo se cayera de sus manos. Dio unos pasos hacia mi y dejo todo en la mesa de metal que se encontraba al lado de la camilla.

Levanto la vista y me miro directamente a los ojos, luego bajo a mi pecho y mordió su labio inferior. _¡Cristo santo!_

Se estaba acercando a mi cada vez mas con unos pasos bastante lentos. _Me esta volviendo loco._ No podía mover un musculo o la atacaría. Levanto su mano en dirección a mi pecho, la acerco lentamente, justo en el momento que pensé que iba a tocarme, cambio la dirección de su mano y comenzó a bajar. Estaba embelesado con el movimiento de su brazo. Paso entre el espacio de mis dos piernas abiertas, lentamente, rozándome levemente hasta la parte de debajo de la camilla donde agarro una pequeña silla y la saco.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta y si esa delicada mano me hubiese tocado hace unos segundos hubiese perdido todos los estribos.

Se sentó cerca de mi en la silla que había sacado y hablo de forma entrecortada, mientras quitaba la venda de mi cadera.

-Parece que tus puntadas se abrieron en la pelea de hace un rato, ¿cuándo fuiste herido?- Pregunto, recobrando el tono.

-Hace unos días- explique, sintiendo como se inclinaba más cerca de mí para ver de cerca la herida. _¡Estoy ardiendo aqui!_

-¿Como fuiste herido?- pregunto distraída mientras botaba la vieja venda.

-Mientras estaba excavando con mi unidad.- mentí. No podía decirle que me habían lastimado en una pelea en Corea del Sur. Primero, era clasificado y segundo, no quería asustarla.- La primera cosa que los soldados deben aprender hacer es a excavar.

-Mmmm...Que extraña unidad-dijo pensativa- ¿Recibir disparos mientras excavan es algo que hacen normalmente?- Señalo una de mis cicatrices cerca de la herida que estaba cosiendo- Esta es una herida de bala.

-¿Has visto una herida de bala antes?- pregunte un poco sorprendido.

-Si pero no demasiadas.- siguió trabajando en mi herida.

-Entonces esta bien, te lo diré porque ya lo debes suponer, pero esto es en realidad una cicatriz de Normandía.- señale la misma cicatriz que ella había tocado hace unos segundos.- En aquel entonces, las balas llegaban como la lluvia. Pase por entre las balas para salvar a mi compañero soldado.- dije orgulloso.

-¿El nombre del soldado era Ryan** por casualidad?.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Rei. No solo era ridículamente hermosa, también era inteligente.

Le guiñe el ojo mientras le sonreía. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a mirar hacia mi cadera.

-La sutura esta lista. Las puntadas deben ser removidas después de una semana, pero necesitas mantener esta area constantemente limpia hasta entonces. Hay un hospital en el ejercito tambien, ¿cierto?.

 _¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?_ Quería mas y mas tiempo con ella cada minuto que pasaba.

-¿Puedo venir aqui?- pregunte.

-¿Este hospital no queda lejos de los cuarteles?-levanto su ceja izquierda.

-Si, lo esta.- respondi sonriendo- ¿Puedo venir todos los dias?-insistí.

Nego con la cabeza.

-Todos los dias es demasiado. Tal vez, ¿tres veces a la semana?-dijo pensativa- Pero si vienes cuatro veces a la semana, entonces puede que sane mas rápido.

-¿Tu seras mi medico?- Pregunte, acercándome.

-Solo estarás recibiendo limpieza en su herida. ¿Es importante que un doctor lo atienda?- dijo echándose para atrás y se paro del asiento.

Comenzó a quitarse los guantes tirando los algodones y vendas a la basura.

-Si, es importante, especialmente la atención de una bella doctora- Me pare de la camilla y caminando lentamente hacia ella. _No aguanto mas_

-Si la belleza es un estándar para escoger a un medico, entonces no tengo opción.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Le daré una cita, venga a las 2:00p.m en dos dias.

Esa sonrisa había desecho todo mi auto control, yo daba un paso hacia adelante e Isabella uno hacia atrás. Era un sexy cacería. Di un paso mas e Isabella choco contra un estante con su espalda. Apoye mis manos al estante acorralándola rápidamente antes que cambiara sus movimientos y huyera. Flexione mis brazos y mi cuerpo rozaba completamente al de Isabella.

-Eres una buena Doctora, debes estar demasiado ocupada para tener novio.- pregunte, pero realmente sonó como una demanda. Mi voz estaba ronca y mi cuerpo en llamas.

-Si usted es un buen soldado, entonces ¿no debe tener novia porque esta demasiado ocupado?-respondió retándome y su aliento choco contra mi boca.

Me acerque aun mas, como si eso fuera posible. Necesitaba estar mas cerca.

-¿Quien debería responder la pregunta primero?- murmure rozando sus labios con los mios.

No espere una respuesta y estampe mis labios con los suyos. El beso no era delicado, ni lento, era pura necesidad. Movia mis labios contra de los de Isabella, ella tardo un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo empezó a responderme con la misma intensidad. Lami su labio inferior pidiendo entrada , rápidamente su tibia y húmeda lengua se encontró con la mia mientras Isabella pasaba un brazo alrededor de mis hombros para acariciar el cabello de mi nuca. Su otra mano estaba sobre mi pecho y acariciaba mi pecho desnudo de arriba abajo.

Rompimos el beso y empece a besar su cuello, tome su cintura fuertemente y la pegue a mi cuerpo. Tocaba su espalda baja cuando las puntas de mis dedos tocaron el inicio de su trasero. Un gemido y esa fue mi luz verde, baje mis manos completamente a su bello trasero y lo apreté. _¡Dios!_ La respuesta de Isabella vino cuando busco mi boca rápidamente y mordió mi labio inferior.

Empece a sentir algo vibrar entre nosotros justo cerca de mi pelvis, Isabella metió su mano entre nuestros cuerpos y rozo levemente la parte de mi que mas necesitaba atención. ¡ _Santa cacucha!_

Volvi a mi trabajo de besar su cuello y apretarla contra mi cuando la escuche decir en un gemido.

""-¿Alo?.""- levante la vista sorprendido. _¿En que momento tomo su celular?_

Su expresión cambio rápidamente, abrió los ojos y me empujo apartándome de ella. Pase mis manos entre mi cabello intentando calmarme. _Demonios_

""-Lo se Rose, lo siento. Entregare mi guardia y voy para alla.- dijo con cansancio.- Yo también, solo quince minutos más.""- colgó la llamada.

 _Inténtalo_ _de nuevo Cullen_ dijo la bestia dentro de mi.

\- Isabella.- dije, acercándome lentamente nuevamente.

-No, no,no… Debo irme.- dijo haciéndome gestos con la mano mientras se alejaba.

-¿Estas segura que quieres irte?.- pregunte tomandola de la cintura.

-S-si.- respondió sin aliento.

-Ok.- dije sonriendo.- No me acercare mas por hoy, esto no termino aquí. Vendré en dos días a mi cita a las 2:00p.m. ¿OK?

-O-ok.- dijo mirando mi pecho.

Aproveche que estaba distraída y rápidamente le di un beso casto en la boca.

-Por si quedo alguna duda, no tengo novia y después de ese beso, no me importa si tienes novio o no, no te dejare escapar.- dije mirándola a los ojos.

No espere que respondiera, la solte, tome mi camisa y sali del consultorio sintiéndome malditamente afortunado.

* * *

 **ME ENCANTA EDWAAAARDD! ES DEMASIADO DULCE Y CHULITO AL MISMO TIEMPO PERO TAMBIEN TIENE SU LADO PELIGROSIÑOOO. ME ENCANTAA**

 **¿A QUIEN MAS LE ENCANTA COMO A MI? DEJENME SABER QUE OPINAN DE ESTE PRIMER BESO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEEEEWS Y TODAS LAS VISITAS QUE HA TENIDO LA HISTORIA, ESTO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

 **XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es de mi autoria, inspirada en una serie dramática llama descendientes del sol.**  
 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **VOLVI! Gracias por sus reviews, me emociona mucho verlos.**

* * *

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 15 de Abril 7:20 pm.**

 **New York Healt Center**

 **BPOV**

La cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba mareada, confundida y sobretodo extremadamente sorprendida.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?, ¿Cómo permití que un sexy desconocido me diera el beso más sensual de mi existencia? Y no solo eso, sino que respondí a ese beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba tan confundida, yo no hacia estas cosas, mi vida esta a base de reglas, protocolos, minimización de riesgos, citas bobas, un montón de citas bobas antes de pasar a algo físico, no era como si fuese una mojigata, pero para mí, el contacto físico tenia que ser con alguien a quien conociera o tuviera algún tipo de sentimientos y este hombre con un simple toque había desarmado todas mis reglas.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

 _"Por si te quedo alguna duda, no tengo novia y después de ese beso, no me importa si tienes novio o no, no te dejare escapar."_ Repetí en mi mente.

 _¿No me dejara escapar? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué iba a seguirme?_

Demonios, en que estoy pensando, es un soldado, no un acosador.

Mi corazón aun revoloteaba sin parar, era difícil de creer que en un dia había pasado de creer que era un jefe pandillero a un sexy soldado que tan solo en unos minutos me volvió mantequilla en sus brazos.

¡Pripmm Pripmm! Mi buscador sonó y salí de la nebulosa mental que tenía en estos momentos.

Marcaba en la pantalla: #ER

 _Demonios, tengo que entregar la guardia._

Me recompuse lo mejor que pude, arregle mi ropa, alisando mi camisa con las manos y acomodando mi coleta mientras salía del consultorio lo más rápido posible para llegar a emergencias.

Cuando llegue a emergencias me encontré con una Rose bastante enojada.

-Bella, llevo 20 minutos esperándote.- gruño.- dijiste que tu guardia terminaba a las 7:00

-Lo sé, lo siento Rose, tuve un pequeño imprevisto.- _De bellos ojos verdes y cuerpo de muerte… ¡Basta Bella!_

-Está bien, te esperare en la salida, entrega la guardia y nos vemos ahí, no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo más o te matare.

-Vale.

Demore unos quince minutos entregando la guardia al adjunto de turno, tenía que explicarle la situación de los pacientes críticos y dejarle saber mis observaciones del turno. Quería que este día terminara ya y no podía esperar por ese tan anhelado trago que Rose había prometido en la tarde.

 _¿Cómo se puede complicar tanto el dia en tan solo 4 horas?_

Todo estaba relativamente controlado antes que llegara el ladronzuelo de teléfonos junto con esos sexys soldados y para terminar el combo, me encuentro con Alice Brandon, no podía creer lo que veía cuando la reconocí, tengo que contarle sobre esto a Rose.

-¡Hey! Rose- grite, mientras salía del hospital

-¡Por fin!- se quejo

-Vamos por esos tragos, no creerás lo que paso hoy.

-¿Qué paso?

Me detuve viendo a ambos lados de la calle a ver si podíamos cruzar, íbamos al lugar de siempre, George's Bar, justo al frente del hospital. George, el dueño, era un tipo inteligente, sabía que al salir del hospital solo quieres un trago para liberar la tensión de alguna manera.

-Hoy vi a Alice Brandon-. Dije cruzando la calle y dejando a Rose atrás.

-Ya va… ¿Queee?.- estaba intentando alcanzarme.

-Lo que oíste, Alice Brandon. – Abrí la puerta del bar.

-¿La misma Alice Brandon de la facultad de medicina que tenia servicios militares?- pregunto.

-Si, la misma chica que estuvo en el internado con nosotras.- nos sentamos en una de las esquinas del bar.

Mire hacia la barra y visualice a George. Le dedique una sonrisa haciéndole un gesto con la mano y el ya sabía lo que significaba mi gesto, digamos que el George's Bar es mi relajante favorito para todas mis tensiones.

Rápidamente llego un mesero con dos cervezas. Rose aun estaba sorprendida.

-Así que, Alice Brandon, la belleza del internado, quien robo tu amor no correspondido

 _¿Belleza?_

-¿A quién estas llamando belleza? ¿Es bella si sus ojos son grandes y parece un duende? ¿AH?¿AH?- Tome un trago.- no puedo creer que pienses que es bella…- refunfuñe.

-Aun esta resentida por eso.- levanto una ceja.

Hace siete años estaba perdidamente enamorada del grandioso Ian Pearson, era el galán del internado y compartíamos varias clases juntos, así nos conocimos, estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo hasta que descubrí que me engañaba con Alice Brandon.

-En aquel entonces, Ian y Alice si salieron.- respondí irritada.- Ella mintió diciendo que no habían salido.

-Pasado al pasado Bella-hizo un gesto con la mano- ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? ¿Estaba lastimada?

-No, a su novio lo robo un chico que llego lastimado al hospital y confundimos sus datos con los de él, así que la contactaron a ella como su contacto de emergencia.

-Woow… ¡Espera!, ¿Su novio soldado?

-¿Cómo sabes que su novio es soldado?

\- Su historia de amor es muy famosa entre sus compañeros, su novio es un Sargento Mayor o algo así.- Hablo de nuevo.

-¿Sargento Mayor? ¿Qué es eso?

-Entre los rangos militares, hay cosas como sargento, sargento de primera clase y sargento mayor…

-Vaya, es raro que sepas eso.-dije

Volvió a hacer el gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

-Todo me lo contó Patrick mientras estábamos en el exterior.- Patrick fue uno de nuestros compañeros en la facultad, él y Rosalie se habían ido juntos a médicos sin fronteras el año pasado pero el decidió no volver.- De todos modos, el novio de Alice es un sargento o algo asi, que tomo el examen de cualificación en lugar de terminar la secundaria y Alice es una afiliada de la oficina de la academia militar y una cirujana del ejercito. Además de eso, su padre es un general de tres estrellas*, ¿Cómo podría ser su relación conveniente para su familia? En pocas palabras, ella es la dama y él es el vagabundo, por eso es tan famosa su historia.

-Vaya…

-Lo se, es una situación terrible, estamos en pleno siglo XXI.- tomo un gran trago de su cerveza y yo también.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta e intentaba pasarlo con cerveza. _El mundo es muy injusto_.

-De todas formas, parece que tiene que haber un hombre en el medio para que nos encontremos.-dije

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Un sexy soldado me beso hoy.- Di otro sorbo a mi botella.

-¿EL NOVIO DE ALICE TE BESOOO?.- sus ojos amenazaban con salir de sus cavidades.

-¡NOO! Fue su amigo o jefe, realmente no lo se.- _probablemente si era su jefe si lo tenía guardado en su teléfono como BIG BOSS._

-¡Uff! Que alivio, no podría soportar otro drama entre ustedes dos.

-Ni que lo digas.- tome el último trago de mi cerveza.

Pedí dos cervezas mas, si seguíamos a este ritmo llegaríamos gateando a nuestros departamentos y no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Aun no puedo creer que dejaras que un desconocido te besara.- dijo pensativa

-Yo tampoco.- Bebí mas cerveza, ya no solo intentaba bajar el nudo de mi garganta, sino que también intentaba ahogar las mariposas de mi estomago.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estuvo?-Me miro fijamente, sabía que no podía mentirle.

-El mejor beso de mi vida.- respondí con sinceridad.

* * *

 **JPOV**

Llevaba una hora sentado en este cubículo, desde que Alice se fue, tenía que asegurarme que el ladronzuelo estuviese bien, me era imposible no sentir empatía por él, yo había estado en su posición muchas veces.

Cuando llegamos al sitio donde estaba siendo golpeando el ladronzuelo, lo salvamos y lo levantamos del suelo. Se encontraba prácticamente inconsciente, balbuceaba una frase que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza.

 _"Dejenme irme, tomen el dinero y déjenme salir, por favor. Tomen el dinero y déjenme salirme, tomen el dinero y déjenme irme, no mas por favor, no mas…"_

Parece que la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que parecía a simple vista, creo que quería vender mi teléfono para darle el dinero a los pandilleros.

 _Era lo que yo hubiese hecho._

Levante la vista y vi como el ladronzuelo despertaba lentamente, tardo unos minutos en enfocar su mirada hacia mí y cuando me reconoció se sobresalto. La sorpresa le duro unos cuantos segundos y rápidamente puso una máscara de arrogancia y fastidio en su cara.

-¿Qué deporte practicas?- Pregunte con calma.

Ignoro mi pregunta.

-Yo practique judo hasta mi segundo año en la secundaria.-dije

No me respondió.

-¿Por qué te dejas pegar?- intente de nuevo.

-Porque así es como mas rápido termina- dijo mirando hacia un lado- ¿Cómo supo que tengo entrenamiento en algo?

-La posición que tenias cuando eras golpeado, lo primero que te enseñan es a como ser golpeado antes de aprender como golpear.

-Practicaba Taekwondo en la primaria- respondió sin mirarme.

-¿Eras bueno en eso?

-Gane una medalla de oro y…

Entro una enfermera al cubículo corriendo la cortina, interrumpiendo al ladronzuelo.

-Paciente Emmet McCarty, ¿Ya llego su familiar? Los documentos de su hospitalización deben ser llenados.-dijo la enfermera

 _Emmet McCarty, ya tenemos nombre para el ladronzuelo._

-Ya les dije que no tengo familia.- respondió

La enfermera volteo a verlo con ojos de lastima, la misma mirada que yo había recibido en infinidad de ocasiones. El problema con la miradas de lastima no era que sintieran lastima por mí, el problema era que esa mirada me confirmaba que esa persona sabia lo jodido que estaba, que necesitaba ayuda y aun así, nadie me ayudaba. Esa mirada me confirmaba lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser el mundo y yo no me convertiría en uno más de esos hipócritas.

-El tiene familia a partir de ahora.- dije.

* * *

 **Cuartel General New York- Horas mas tarde.**

 **EPOV**

-Jasper, ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Este o este?- tenía dos uniformes del ejército en mis manos, uno de mangas cortas en mi mano derecha y otro de mangas largas en mi mano izquierda.

-Prueba con el de la derecha de nuevo- lo puse encima de mi pecho mientras me veía en el espejo nuevamente.

-¿Este?- pregunte

-¿A dónde vas a ir vestido tan bien?-dijo en burla.

\- Pasado mañana voy al hospital para la limpieza de mi herida.

-Tenemos cuerpo medico aqui, pero el insiste en viajar una hora y media para que le limpien la herida.- nos interrumpió Max

Max, Will, John y Jasper eran los integrantes de mi unidad, el equipo Alfa. Max era el más joven, tenía nueve meses con nosotros y se había adaptado a la perfección, en poco tiempo se volvió el blanco de todas nuestras bromas. En este momento sostenía el espejo donde me observaba, aun intentando decidir que debía ponerme.

-Un soldado debe mantenerse saludable, necesito recibir mi tratamiento en el Hospital con el mejor equipo y centro de rehabilitación de New York, así puedo mantener un cuerpo sano para defender a mi país.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-La doctora es bonita-dijo Jasper rompiendo mi discurso.

-¡Ah, ya!- Asintieron con entendimiento Max y Will.

-No hay doctoras lindas en el hospital del ejército- se quejo Will.

-Si hay.- respondió Jasper.

-¡Tambien la conozco! Esta hablando de la Teniente Brandon, ¿Verdad?-dijo Max

 _Esto se iba a poner realmente interesante._ Sonreí aun mas.

-Vaya, ella es tan bonita. Pero escuche que ella fue abandonada catastróficamente por el hombre con quien salía. Quien sea ese bastardo, quiero verle la cara-Max acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

Will y John se pararon rápidamente y le taparon la boca a Max.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- Se quejo Max. Rei. La ventaja de tener un nuevo en el escuadrón es que siempre había sorpresas.

El gesto de Jasper había cambiado pero aun así, no dijo nada, ignoro el comentario de Max y se volteo hacia mí.

\- También voy a ir al Hospital pasado mañana. Vamos juntos.-dijo Jasper dirigiéndose hacia mi mientras Will y John discutían con Max por su imprudencia, intentando explicarle que el bastardo que había mencionado, era Jasper.

-¿Por qué iras?-pregunte curioso.

-Ya lo veras.- respondió.

* * *

 **Estados Unidos, New York. 16 de Abril 1:30 pm.**

 **New York Healt Center**

-Los gastos de la Hospitalización ya están pagados.- dijo la recepcionista.

-No es como si un soldado sea bien pagado.- Me susurro Edward. _Como si no lo supiera…_

Le entrecerré los ojos mientras guardaba mi tarjeta de crédito en la billetera. Edward volteo hacia Emmett.

-Cuida bien de ti. Si vas a hacer algo malo, no lo hagas en frente de mi.- le dijo.- Ahora me voy, mi cita es a las 2:00pm, nos vemos en un rato.

Se despidió con la mano y camino hacia la sala de espera del hospital.

\- Asegúrate de tomar tus medicinas con regularidad y de comer antes de tomarlas.- le dije a Emmett, mientras la recepcionista aun me entregaba facturas.

\- Estoy agradecido de que haya pagado por mi, pero no tengo con que devolvérselo.- respondió a la defensiva.- No use esto como una excusa para intentar enseñarme algo de amabilidad o una lección de vida.

-No planeo darte un sermón, es solo un favor. Ya puedes irte.- guarde las facturas en mis bolsillos.- Me voy.- Me voltee y comencé a caminar.

-Dis…disculpe.- dijo Emmett, me detuve.-Lamento haberle robado su teléfono.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo.- Seguí con mi camino.

-Dis…disculpe.- de nuevo, me detuve.-Ser golpeado no funciona y darles dinero tampoco. Entonces, ¿Cómo hizo para escapar de ahí?

Voltee a verlo. _Parece que se dio cuenta, tal vez sea un chico listo después de todo._

-Escape a donde ellos nunca pudieran seguirme.- respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Donde es eso?

-El ejército.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Estaba ansioso, había decidido venir con mi uniforme del ejercito por si a la bella doctora que me había cautivado con esos hermosos ojos marrones le quedaba alguna duda de mis ocupaciones.

Di unos cinco pasos más cuando reconocí la voz de Isabella a unos metros de mi, en la entrada de la emergencia. La visualice y se encontraba encima de una camilla, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre mientras presionaba el abdomen de un hombre que parecía inconsciente.

-¡Por favor salgan del camino!- grito.- Enfermera Kate, necesitaremos más sangre.

-Preparare cinco mas-respondió una de las enfermeras mientras soltaba la camilla y se alejaba.

-¡Por favor a un lado! ¿Qué están haciendo? Empujen más rápido.- volvió a gritar. La camilla había perdido velocidad porque una de las enfermeras que estaba empujándola se había ido a buscar la sangre.

Di unos pasos hacia la camilla y me coloque atrás de ella, Isabella no podía verme así que enseguida empecé a empujar la camilla para que fuese más rápido. Llegamos a las puertas de las salas de quirófano, lo empuje un poco más fuerte y luego solté la camilla evitando entrar a la salas de quirófano.

Me quede observando a Isabella por las ventanillas de las puertas hasta que la camilla desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Gire mi muñeca y baje la vista observando la hora de mi reloj, 2:00pm.

 _Tal vez salga rápido de la operación…_

-Disculpe, ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- Se me acerco una de las enfermeras- ¿Es familiar del paciente que acaba de entrar?

-Ehh… No, no. Tengo una cita con la Dra. Isabella Swan.- explique.

-Oh, muy bien, le avisare que esta acá pero acaba de entrar a quirófano así que puede esperarla en la sala de espera.

-Gracias.- Sonreí agradeciendo su amabilidad.

Suspire y me senté en la sala de espera mientras Isabella salia de la cirugía.

Tres horas más tarde

 _¿Por qué me engaño? El hombre estaba gravemente herido, probablemente le tome unas horas más salir._

Me levante de la silla y comencé a pasear por los pasillos del hospital, realmente quería verla hoy, había un deseo irremediable dentro de mi que evitaba que me fuera.

No entendía en qué tipo de estado mental me encontraba pero desde que la bese, no paraba de pensar en ella, en su mirada retadora, en sus dulces labios y su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos.

Si Jasper supiera lo tonto que me tenía esta hermosa, tenaz y testaruda doctora, se reiría de mi.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado perdido en mis pensamientos cuando fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste.

"-¿Alo?-dije"

"-¿Edward Cullen? Es la Dra. Isabella Swan."

 _¿Isabella?_

"-¿La cirugía termino?"- Pregunte.

"-Si, ¿escuche que vino y se fue?"

No me había ido, pero me había perdido en mi pequeño paseo por el hospital, realmente no sabía donde estaba y me acababa de dar cuenta de eso.

"-Esta es la primera vez que soy plantado por una doctora."- respondí mirando a mi alrededor.

"-Lo siento, había una operación de urgencia."

Reconocí un pasillo y comencé a caminar hacia el.

"-¿Sobrevivió?"

"-¿Qué?"

"- El paciente de la operación de urgencia."

"-Si, logramos salvarlo y esta estable"

 _Eres increíble, Isabella Swan._

"-¿Este es su número telefónico?" Pregunte curioso.

"-Si"

 _Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad._

"-Asi que tiene mi numero… Me gustaría verla."

"-¿Normalmente eres tan directo?"

"-Me refiero a que quiero obtener mi tratamiento."- Rei, picándola.

"-Claro, a eso también me refería yo."- respondió rápidamente

 _No te creo._

"-Yo no creo que a eso se refería…"

"-No es bueno que no confié en su doctora- Me interrumpió- ¿Se tomo los medicamentos?"

"-Si no me tomo mi medicina, ¿me pondré peor?, ¿tendría que ser hospitalizado y verla todos los días?"

Sonreí de solo imaginarme esa posibilidad

La escuche reír a través del teléfono

"-¿A qué hora estaría bien su cita para mañana?"

"- En vez de eso, ¿podemos vernos ahora?"- Gire en una esquina y encontré la planta principal del hospital

"-…"

No respondió

"-¿No quiere?- pregunte"

"-No, si, quiero decir...por favor venga." Sonrei.

-Dos empleados de las Naciones Unidas fueron secuestrados hoy por un grupo de hombres armados, informó a Efe una fuente de la policía.- voltee, buscando de donde provenía esa voz, venía de los televisores de la planta principal, todos estaban llenos de imágenes violentas mientras los reporteros hablaban.-Los secuestradores son sospechosos de pertenecer a la red terrorista Al Qaeda, según la fuente, que no precisó la nacionalidad de los dos extranjeros.

Mi teléfono hizo un sonido extraño, lo aleje de mi oreja y vi que tenía otra llamada entrante del cuartel general.

"- Isabella, en unos minutos estaré ahí, tengo otra llamada que atender. Enseguida te llamo"- Termine y sin esperar la respuesta, acepte la otra llamada.

"-Capitan Edward Cullen al habla."- dije.

"-Capitan, tenemos una situación, necesitamos que se una al equipo Alfa lo más pronto posible."

"-Mi ubicación actual es el Hospital Healt Center en New York."- respondí.

"-Nos encargaremos de su ubicación."

"-Sí, entiendo. Estaré esperando."- Colgué.

 _Demonios…_

* * *

 ** **BPOV****

Habia salido de cirugía hacia unos veinte minutos, cuando sali del quirófano una de las enfermeras de piso me intercepto y me informo que tenia un paciente esperándome desde las dos de la tarde pero que ya se había ido.

¿Un paciente desde las dos?, ¿Quien podría ser?... ¡BIG BOSS! Rayos, había olvidado completamente que el sexy soldado vendría a las dos, tendría que llamarlo para re-programar la cita. Fui a mi consultorio y busque su historia medica hasta que encontré su numero de teléfono y lo llame.

Decir que el Sargento, o Mayor o lo que sea, Edward Cullen era un chulito era quedarse corto, tenia esa sexy y ronca voz que no permitía a mi mente funcionar con normalidad y menos cuando recordaba el beso que nos habíamos dado en mi consultorio.

Hace unos minutos había colgado nuestra llamada, así que estaba esperando que me volviera a llamar cuando hubiese llegado al hospital y en ese mismo instante, mi teléfono sonó.

En la pantalla: Edward Cullen BIG BOSS. Conteste.

"-¿Ya llegó?-dije".

"-Si, estoy aquí, pero algo ocurrió, así que estoy en camino de regreso."

"-¿Se va? ¿Donde está en este momento?"- Salí de mi consultorio, recorriendo el pasillo.

"-En la azotea" Detuve mi caminata.

"-¿La azotea?"

"-Si."- Di un giro de noventa grados y comencé a caminar hacia la azotea, mientras colgaba la llamada.

 _¿Qué demonios está haciendo en la azotea?_

Nunca antes había ido a la azotea pero sabia donde estaba porque era el lugar donde Ben y Ángela se escondían para besuquearse en sus tiempos de noviazgo clandestino. No tarde mucho en llegar, abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fueron las luces de los rascacielos de todo New York alumbrando una gigante terraza vacía, sin nada alrededor. No sabía qué horas eran pero ya había oscurecido y no lo había notado hasta que llegue ahí.

Gire la cabeza hacia los lados, buscando al sargento y lo vi.

Estaba recostado en una de las barandas, viendo hacia el magnífico panorama que brindaba la ciudad que nunca duerme, estaba dándome la espalda y aun asi podía sentir toda su energía de seguridad y autocontrol que emanaba su fresca y relajada pose, la brisa movía su ropa de manera ligera y con la misma gracia de sus prendas, me sentí hipnotizada.

Había algo totalmente sorprendente, hechizante, encantador y extraño en ese hombre. Esta era la segunda vez que lo veía y no podía dejar de sentir que algo me jalaba irremediablemente hacia él.

Sacudí la cabeza. _Basta de pensar estupideces._

Di pasos decididos hacia él y cuando llegue a su lado, hable:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Volteo y sonrió completamente, con su boca, con sus ojos. Rápidamente su sonrisa se volvió una de las luces que alumbraba la azotea.

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que dejarla plantada esta vez.- dijo.

Volteo de nuevo hacia el horizonte y dirigí mi mirada hacia lo que el estaba viendo, observe como un helicóptero se acercaba a la azotea. Seguramente traen a un paciente.

-Debe ser una emergencia. Deberíamos ir al primer piso en vez de aquí…

-No, está aquí para buscarme.- me interrumpió, mientras señalaba al el helicóptero que se acercaba mas y mas.

-¿A usted? ¿Por qué? ¿Estallo una guerra?- Pregunte confundida, _¿Por qué un helicóptero vendría a buscar a un simple sargento?_

-En alguna parte pero no aquí, no se preocupe.- Me respondió calmado.

-¿Entonces que hace un helicóptero recogiéndolo?.- El helicóptero aterrizaba en la azotea a unos metros de nosotros. El sonido y el viento eran ensordecedores.

-Lo explicare después, pero mientras tanto prométame algo. Veámonos la próxima semana, no en el hospital, sino en alguna otra parte.- dijo acercándose a mí para que pudiera escucharlo sobre el ruido.

-¿No va a venir a ser tratado?

-Yo regresare sano y salvo.- me sonrió aun mas.- así que, veamos una película juntos.

¿Regresara sano y salvo? ¿Eso significa que va a un lugar tranquilo? Si va a un lugar tranquilo, entonces, ¿Por que vendrían a buscarlo en helicóptero?, no puede dejar su tratamiento, se infectara su herida. ¿Vernos? fuera del hospital, al cine… ¿Cómo una cita?

Me tomo por los hombros y me acerco mas a él, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Apresúrese, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿sí o no?

\- Si…

-Prométalo

-Lo prometo.- Si antes creía que su sonrisa había sido brillante, no tenia ni idea de lo increíble que podía llegar a ser su sonrisa.

Me tomo desprevenida la manera en que rápidamente estampo sus labios con los míos.

La primera vez que me beso, había una indescriptible necesidad en sus movimientos pero esta vez fue diferente, sus labios acariciaban los míos, probándolos y degustandolos, el beso era agonizantemente dulce. Sus brazos tomaron mi cintura y me apretaron contra el. Mi lengua acaricio su labio inferior y cuando iba a profundizar el beso, se alejo.

-Demonios Isabella…- Dijo sobre mis labios. Se alejo mas de mi.- Debo irme, lo siento, pero ya lo prometiste ¿Ok?.- Sonrió.

Asentí con la cabeza porque no encontraba el aliento para poder responder, este hombre estaba matándome en cada beso.

Me dedico una última sonrisa y corrió hacia el helicóptero. No volteo a verme mientras se alejaba mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Entre en el helicóptero sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía, me devolvería a besarla de nuevo y eso no podía permitírmelo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la base, cuando llegue, el escuadrón tenía todo preparado, me tendieron mis equipos y los coloque sobre mis hombros mientras nos montábamos en uno de los aviones de transporte táctico mediano. No sabía los detalles de la operación, solo sabía que teníamos que irnos cuanto antes y eso hicimos.

Llevábamos horas de vuelo cuando el piloto hablo por el parlante.

-Equipo alfa, hemos llegado al área de la operación, empezaremos el vuelo táctico.

-Entendido.- respondi.

Me voltee hacia Jasper y le pregunte.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

-Hemos volado por nueve horas. Entonces el destino es…

-Exacto.- lo interrumpí, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

-John, ten cuidado, los mosquitos aquí son los peores.- dije mientras me quitaba mis placas de identificación y los demás del equipo me imitaban.

-¿Por qué nos estamos quitando nuestras placas?- Pregunto Max confundido.

-Si morimos durante la operación, no deben saber quiénes somos.- respondió Jasper.

Asentí, respaldando las palabras de Jasper mientras un bombillo rojo al lado izquierdo de la compuerta se encendió. Esa era nuestra señal.

La compuerta comenzó a descender y todos nos colocamos en posición, listos para saltar mientras veíamos como era el horizonte de la área de operación.

-¿Dónde estamos en estos momentos?- pregunto de nuevo Max.

-Afganistán.- respondí.

* * *

 **PAM PAM PAMMMMMM! VOLVIIIII, disculpen que me tarde tanto, realmente estaba muy ocupada y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me hace seguir escribiendo, si no fuera por sus reviews seguramente no continuaria.**

 ***General de tres estrellas: Es uno de los rangos mas altos del ejercito.**

 ***Ryan (Del capitulo anterior): Referencia a la película de Salvando al Soldado Ryan que lo sacan de normandia.**

 **POR FAVOOOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE OPINAN DEL CAPITULO, ¿Que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Edward regresa para su cita con Bella?**


End file.
